¿Why why love?
by Saku-Cullen89
Summary: Te daré el honor de ser mi novia Hermione - dijo un arrogante Harry Potter. Ni en mis peores pesadillas invesil- contestó ella furiosa. -Ya veras Granger, con un Potter no se juega


Este fic esta basado en el Dorama, Manga y Anime **HANA YORI DANGO**, por ende la historia **NO** es mia, sólo la he adaptado a los personajes de HP por simple diversión es 100% H&Hr así que no se confundan por algunas de las situaciones que ocurren la historia. Aclarado esos puntos les dejo con la historia.

_**Resumen**_: Hermione es una chica de origen humilde que por asares del destino acude al colegio Hogwarts al cual asisten los hijos de las personas mas ricas de Inglaterra en el que se vera envuelta en muchas situaciones que confundirán sus sentimientos en todo sentido.

Déjenme sus opiniones abajo si es que les gusto o no la historia....REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!



**¿POR QUÉ AMOR?**

**CAPITULO I**

Joyas, apariencia, dinero...un mundo habitado por seres con mascaras de frivolidad, soberbia y ambición. Chicas con peinado y cuerpos perfectos, Barbies que visten lo último en moda no importando lo caro que esta sea, sin tomar en cuanta nada excepto la fachada y cuanta fortuna ostentas. Chicos sin ambición de superación aparte de lo que significa tener que heredar la fortuna de la familia. Parásitos...

Y pensar que estoy sentada en este momento en el penúltimo banco de la segunda fila del fondo, aun no puedo creer que he soportado seguir aquí. Veo a mi alrededor, mis compañeras comentan la ultima colección de Channel y por otro lado los chicos examinan cual será su próxima conquista.

-¡Tarjeta Roja!-

Oh no, me huele a problemas.

-Colin Creevey de 3º año a recibido la Tarjeta Roja!- gritó Dylan, un chico de 2º año que corría por los pasillos dando el _**"Aviso".**_

Todos escucharon atentos levantándose de sus asientos dejando a un lado cualquier tipo de tarea que estuvieran realizando era el momento de ver el espectáculo, el **F4** había marcado a otro.

A estas alturas se preguntaran quien es esta chica que escribe incoherencias y tonterías que a muy pocos le importa. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y voy en 3º año en este "humilde" colegio, entiéndase el sarcasmo. Hogwarts es el colegio donde acuden los hijos de las personas mas ricas del país, aunque claro soy yo una excepción del caso ya que mi familia es tan pobre que nuestras comidas diarias no son lo que digamos 100% balanceadas.

También deben de preguntarse que es eso del **F4**, es simplemente el nombre que utiliza el grupo mas importante del colegio, aquel conformado por los hijos de los empresarios mas ricos del país y en otros casos del continente, las cuatro _**"Flores"**_, por lo hermosos y únicos en su especie. Esta conformado por Neville Lomgbottom, hijo del empresario de joyería mas grande del país, con su gran personalidad persigue a mujeres casadas haciendo que se divorcien de sus esposos para luego dejarlas. Ron Weasley, de cabellera rojiza, alto y cuerpo atlético, su padre es poseedor de una gran cantidad de empresas a lo largo del país. Draco Malfoy, de cabellera rubia poseedor de unos penetrantes ojos grises, alto y de porte majestuoso, aunque siempre se le ve callado y con semblante triste mirando el horizonte, futuro heredero de una importante empresa internacional europea la cual siempre se mantiene en el primer lugar en su categoría. Y por ultimo tenemos a Harry Potter, hijo de Lily futuro heredero del Consorcio Potter, la empresa que mantiene estable la economía en Inglaterra, de semblante serio poseedor de unos ojos esmeraldas dignos de ser admirados, cabellera azabache alto y elegante...Ese es el F4.

-Granger ¿No deberíamos ir con los demás?- me pregunto cierta chica de cabellera rojiza.

-Debería, pero...-

-¿Presientes que habrá problemas?-

-Así es- respondo con una sonrisa – Y tu ¿quién eres?-

-Disculpa, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Ginny y he venido trasladada de otro colegio ya que me cambie de ciudad, es un gusto conocerte- dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Al contrario, es el mío-

-Es mejor que vayamos a ver que sucede-

-Esta bien, sino queda de otra- digo con pesar.



En el hall central junto a unos imponentes asientos de cuero negro, un grupo de estudiantes esperaba expectante. En los pasillos se podía oír los gritos y bullicios de una persecución realizada por los alumnos que dirigían a su presa a aquel lugar. El chico Colin Creevey corría desesperado intentando encontrar una casi improbable ocasión de huida.

Los "cazadores" se detuvieron dejando a Colin perplejo _¿Por qué se habían detenido?._ Es eso lo que figuraba en el rostro asustado del muchacho hasta que se dio cuenta en donde y presencia de quien estaba. Giro lentamente rezando para que "esas" personas no se encontraran sentadas ahí. Mala suerte pensó Colin , porque si lo estaban.

En aquellos asientos de cuero se encontraban sentados cuatro chicos, pero uno en particular es el que lo veía fijamente a los ojos con aire de arrogancia extrema y frialdad que congelaba.

-Lo hemos atrapado Potter- dijo Dylan, el chico que había dado el aviso- Esperamos el castigo- indico a todos los chicos que se encontraban en aquel momento formando un circulo presenciando la escena.

Colin estaba aterrado, sus compañeros lo miraban con caras burlescas. Algo golpeó su rostro, un borrador de pizarra yacía junto a sus pies antes de que otros tantos objetos decidieran acompañarlo golpeando al chico y cayendo al suelo.



Había un gran tumulto de estudiantes en el "punto de reunión". Corrí junto a Ginny para ver lo que le esperaba al pobre de Colin. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo tratando de forma imposible dejar de recibir los golpes de objetos lanzados hacia el.

En verdad que no logro entender como ese grupo de idiotas consigue manejar al colegio a su antojo ¡Es que los tratan como dioses!

-Y ¿Qué se siente Colin?- pregunto Dylan- vamos Potter, queremos ver acción!

El chico que en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en el centro mirando con total atención lo que sucedía, se levanto de su sitio propinado un golpe seco en el estomago de Dylan el cual lo miro perplejo.

-En verdad me molesta mucho las personas que no paran de hablar- dijo exasperado pasando su mano por su desordenada cabellera azabache. El silencio era total, en el ambiente que hace minutos era de total festejo ahora era reemplazado por un miedo latente. Harry se detuvo al lado de Colin mirándole fijamente – Juguemos...- una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió sus labios provocando que sus ojos verdes brillaran intensamente.

¿Por qué nadie hacia nada? Ni yo misma soy capaz de moverme, por Dios ¡El chico esta llorando! Acaso ¿No tiene una pisca de compasión? Creo que seria muy ingenuo de mi parte pensar eso, en definitiva Harry Potter era el ser mas despreciable que conocía.

Por primera vez puse atención en lo chicos que estaban a sus espalda, observando el espectáculo que su amigo les ofrecía. Tanto Ron Weasley como Neville Lomgbotton parecían demasiados acostumbrados a la situación como para sólo prestar un mínimo de atención. Por otro lado Malfoy....Que extraño, el chico de ojos grises miraba la escena con el ceño levemente fruncido ¿Por qué?. Me quede mirándole por unos segundos oyendo a lo lejos el ruido de golpes y risas a mi alrededor. A estas alturas Colin estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando por la boca casi inconsciente.

Tenía que hacer algo, mi sentido de justicia me lo pedía a gritos hasta que mi mente en un acto casi reflejo hizo que volteara mis ojos nuevamente a Malfoy. Se había levantado de su anterior puesto para salir del lugar pasando frente a mi y....¿MIRANDOME????? Hermione espera un momento, respira.......ya. Pero, si me miró a MI !!!!

El corazón me latía desbocado después que esos ojos grises se fijaran en mi existencia. Enrojecí en el acto. Pero ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Pasaron unos minutos en los que mi cerebro se desconecto del resto del mundo en donde lo único que había quedado grabado era esa mirada tan inexplicable del oji-gris.

Minutos después de haber presenciado tamaña exhibición de golpes y/o violencia, un nudo en la garganta me carcomía por dentro. No había sido capaz de mover un solo dedo para ayudarlo. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Esta no soy yo!. Mis pies me llevaron a la puerta de las viejas escaleras de emergencia, entre no sabiendo bien lo que hacia hasta que llegue a un pequeño balcón de esta.

-Maldición! Maldición! Maldición! ESTO ES INCREIBLE!! – grite con todas mis fuerzas al cielo- ¿Qué se creen esos idiotas para haber hecho eso? Son unos animales- golpeé mis manos contra la barandilla – Hermione, cálmate...-respiré profundamente- Ahora si, mucho mejor –sonreí después de haberme liberado de todo aquello, mis pies me guiaron hasta la puerta para volver a comedor donde mi almuerzo me esperaba para ser devorado, no fijándome que unos ojos me observaban desde bajo la escalera en la que yo estaba.



Me encontraba con Ginny en el comedor, mi madre me había enviado un delicioso almuerzo acompañado de pequeños pastelillos hechos por ella.

-¿Que son? – preguntó una curiosa Ginny.

-Pastelillos – le contesté - ¿Quieres probar? Los hizo mi madre – le dije extendiéndole uno.

Ginny tomó uno temerosa, se notaba que era una chica con dinero, aunque no era igual a las otras. Su pelo era rojo liso y brillante, su cara dulce y blanca, como todas las demás chicas, pero no juzgaba a las personas sin conocerlas, era por eso que se había acercado a mi.

-Oh...esta riquísimo – dijo mascando nuevamente el pastelillo.

-¿En serio? – la chica afirmó – Pues gracias – ambas reímos.

- Hermione ¿tu sabes porque se inicio toda esa pelea hace un rato? – me pregunto curiosa.

- El día de ayer Colin, el chico que golpearon estaba en el comedor hablando con sus amigos como solía hacerlo, hasta que el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo salpicó, una de las gotas cayó en el ojo de Potter. Lo demás ya es historia.

- Y ¿por eso se inició la pelea?-

- Ridículo, pero cierto. Son unos trogloditas.

Sólo faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzara la próxima clase, así que decidimos que sería tiempo de retirarnos del lugar. Nos dirigimos para que Ginny dejara su bandeja del almuerzo, pero algo sucedió.

Nuestros rostros se tornaron blancos de la impresión, nos encontrábamos al pie de la escalera que daba al segundo piso del comedor y Ginny chocó con alguien, manchando la camisa de este por completo. Reconocí esos zapatos enseguida y con temor levanté la mirada. Frente a mi vi la asustada cara de mi compañera, quien fijaba su vista en un serio y frívolo Harry Potter.

-L-lo ss-i-iento – dijo ella con un nerviosismo evidente sin poder mirarlo al rostro – Pagaré los gastos de la tintorería.

Nuestros compañeros a estas alturas ya no ponían atención en lo que realizaban con anterioridad, nosotros éramos el centro del espectáculo.

-¿Qué lo sientes? – una sonrisa malvada cruzó sus labios para luego romperse la camisa revelando un torso desnudo muy bien trabajado – Y ¿qué tal si me enfermo y me da pulmonía? ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!!- dijo empujándola contra el suelo.

-Harry – dijo Neville Lonbotton que en esos momentos bajaba por las escaleras – Déjala tranquila, es nueva has una excepción – se acercó a la chica ayudándole a levantarse para luego susurrarle al oído –No tendrás una hermana unos 10 años mayor que tu? – lo que evidentemente desencajo a la pelirroja.

-¡No te metas en este asunto Neville !! – dijo furioso – NO te concierne. Y en cuanto a TI – miró a Ginny fijamente - No te vas a librar de esta ¡ME HAS OIDO! – posó una de sus manos en su barbilla.

Ginny estaba asustada, lo podía ver en su rostro, tenía que hacer algo , era ahora o nunca.

-BASTA!!! – grité sin medir mis fuerzas y de un segundo a otro me vi como el centro de atracción de las miradas de todo el mundo – Basta ya por favor...- mi voz se había debilitado un poco, pero eso no evitaba que sonara segura. Potter me miraba con esos ojos esmeralda imnotizantes, dejando ver su impresión por tal acto de mi parte – Perdónala –dije esto ultimo en casi un susurro inaudible esquivando la mirada que me intimidaba de sobremanera.

Se me acercó, sentía la presencia vívidamente , las manos me sudaban y la garganta de seguro estaba en huelga porque no quería que mis palabras salieran de ella. El silencio era insoportable, POR DIOS! Que el chico hiciera algo de una maldita vez! Nada, simplemente me miraba, hasta que sin previo aviso caminó los pocos paso que nos separaban pasando por mi lado sin siquiera verme.

¿QUE HABIA SIDO TODO ESO? En verdad, ese "_Demonio_" ¿no había hecho nada? Los otros 3 chicos del F4 salieron siguiéndole y después desapareciendo por la puerta del comedor.

-Her-r...Herr-mione? – la voz de Ginny me despertó de aquel extraño trance que acababa de sufrir - ¿Estas bien?

-SI!! –dije casi gritando sin darme cuenta – Estoy mejor que nunca – le conteste con una de las mejores sonrisas falsas de la historia. De seguro que Spilver me daría un premio Oscar a mejor actriz si me viera.

- Gracias por haberme ayudado. Pero, ¿no temes a lo que pueda ocurrir ahora? Si al otro chico, Colin Creevey le hicieron eso por salpicarlo con jugo ¿qué serán capaces de hacerte a ti?

Las palabras de Ginny eran espeluznantes tomadas desde ese punto de vista, tenía razón y cuanto lamentaba que fuese así porque las posibilidades de una venganza eran 1000 de 1000, o mejor dicho absolutas.

-No te preocupes – dije con una actuación digna de Julia Roberts – Nada podrá afectarme.

Pero lo que no sabía en ese momento era cuan equivocada estaba...

********************************************************+

Y HASTA AQUI LA HISTORIA...

¿LES GUSTO? POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


End file.
